Divine Valentine
by malyce in wonderland
Summary: Language & later scenes)) What happens when Cupid is fired and goes postal on Valentine's day? Watch out Scouts!!
1. Default Chapter

DIVINE VALENTINE  
  
What happens when Cupid gets fired and goes postal on Valentine's Day??? Well read on to find out . Watch out Sailor Scouts, you're in his crosshairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER ONE - CUPIDS DOWNFALL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
February 13th 2003 - 11.26pm GODS INC 2nd Floor Suite 6 - LOVE DEPT.  
  
Aphrodite sat at her desk, drumming her perfectly manicured nails on its polished wood surface. She sighed, leaned forward, and buzzed her receptionist on the intercom. "Get me Cupid, ASAP!!" She had a right to be pissed off, she swept her eyes over the pile of reports in her "In" tray. There was A LOT of cleaning up to do.  
  
Cupid was not having a good day at all. The misfiring was becoming a real problem, and now the boss wanted to see him. 'This is the third time this week' he thought, as he stepped into the reception area of suite 6. The bubbly, red headed, receptionist glanced up at him, "Go on through Mr Cupid, she's expecting you".  
  
The blonde beauty behind the desk greeted him with an icy stare. "Take a seat", she hissed. Cupid knew better than to do anything other than what he was told, so he meekly sat down across from her. Aphrodite motioned to her overflowing "In" tray. "A farmer in love with his sheep!!!! A student in love with her teacher!!! I have five cases in America alone of people falling in love with Lara Croft!! Lara Croft!! It's a computer game, dammit!!!" She was getting closer, with each word, and she was mad!!! "There are thousands of other reports of horrendous misfires!! What ARE you doing???"  
  
Cupid started giggling - than incident with the sheep farmer WAS funny, if you really thought about it.  
  
"This .. is .. not .. A .. laughing .. Matter!!", she managed to get out, while trying to keep her cool. "Cupid, you're a fuck up! I'm going to have to let you go. I have to revoke your Class 2 God Licence. Hand over your weapon."  
  
Cupid sat dumbstruck. "Bitch!! You can't do this to me!! This job is my life!!"  
  
Aphrodite was not in the mood for melodramatics. "Shut your pie-hole. You wouldn't be in this situation if you had just done your damn job properly. Now hand over your bloody weapon."  
  
Cupid shook his head. There was no damn show in Hades he was going to hand over his pump action LoveStrike2000, in fact, there was no way he was gonna let this overblown excuse for a pencil pusher fire him .. CUPID . The god of LOVE!!! He clutched his gun close to his chest, shaking his head. "I'LL SHOW YOU!!!"  
  
Cupid back flipped over his chair , and crouched in the doorway of Aphrodite's office, pointing the gun straight at her.  
  
"God you're stupid," she remarked snidely, "Do you think I'm worried about that? Your aims too shit, you probably couldn't even hit me point blank."  
  
"Damn you Aphrodite!! You'll regret the day you tried to screw with me!!" With those last words Cupid disappeared out the office door, knocking the receptionist from her feet, and showering paperwork in his wake.  
  
Aphrodite sighed, she hated this kind of crap. She sat back down at her desk and picked up the phone, punching at the numbers mercilessly.  
  
"Zeus? It's Aphrodite . We have a situation ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
February 14th 2003 - 7.56am SAKURA HIGHSCHOOL ROOFTOP  
  
Cupid trembled as he cleaned his gun. He'd show them all. Haha. They'd rue the day they messed with Cupid, that's for sure. He got to his knees and watched the kids coming in the gate. This was the perfect place to wreck some havoc. Chaos would ensue.  
  
Down below Cupids vantage point on the rooftop, a group of girls stood amid the crowd. It was Valentines Day, and being teenage girls they had nothing better to do than to discuss . battling Youmas.. HUH??? Cupid had found his marks, Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Ami, and the lovely Minako.  
  
He loaded up with his patented LoveArrow bullets . looked through his sight, and aimed.  
  
The first girl in his sights was the tall girl, with the long dark hair . Rei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Just a short chapter I know, to set the scene for the mayhem about to ensue. Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha . sorry, couldn't help ma - self!! O_o 


	2. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
OH MY GOD – SOMEONE REVIEWED!!!!! OO  
  
Actually dear readers – or should that be reader – I've been away for quite a while dealing with my other little projects, and somehow I completely forgot about this little gem. Good news though: I'm baaaack and this story is back on the burners and getting updates as of next week. Promises Promises HA!  
  
I'm also working on some new material however this won't be done till gosh knows when ....  
  
Anyway – back to the story and my reviewer(s) LOL.  
  
JoCroix – yes I happen to LOVE Minako ... she's just so vibrant in the anime that she was the first character I really took a shine to in the show. I know this may seem sacreligious or something but the other scouts didn't have her errr BOOM for lack of a better word. [ps Please no hate mail from anyone regarding this – it is my opinion :P]  
  
Mina – Thanks for your comment – I hope to KEEP GOING however that is if you are still reading LOL ---- man that comment was a long time ago   
  
Vbabe11 – WOW my first ever review – like A YEAR AGO!!!! If you're still reading – thanks for your encouragement.  
  
And finally to end the longest ever authors note: I hope you enjoy up and coming chapters, and I don't disappoint, bear with me I'm getting back into my groove – also I hope to attract new readers, your comments and reviews are always appreciated ... And if you're flaming – keep in mind I'm no professional writer – that I do this for fun and entertainment  
  
ja ne  
  
malyce  
  
ps new pen name lol and I filled out a profile weeeeeeee 


End file.
